Three's a crowd
by louella
Summary: Gene and Alex don't know what they want. Can a face from the past help out? Now with added epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Three's a crowd**

Gene Hunt looked up at the sound of gentle tapping on his office door. A smile rose, unbidden, as he stood and opened the door, waving the pretty brunette inside.

"Annie, love," he smiled, taking her hand in both of his. "You look well. Come in, have a seat."

DS Annie Tyler unwound a scarf from her neck and shrugged out of her trench coat. Dropping her belongings in a pile in the corner of Gene's desk, she rooted through her bag and retrieved a slim green cardboard file.

"Thanks for seeing me," she replied, perching on the front of his desk.

"Don't be daft. It's been too long. Shame it's taken the job to get you down here. What's this case you want help with, anyway?"

Leafing through the folder, Annie produced a black and white photograph. "James Whedon. On remand for GBH on his landlady, Mrs Mavis Hughes. Broke her wrist, jaw, arm in two places and three ribs. Nasty piece of work."

Gene looked at the photo and sniffed. "Bet he makes his mother very proud."

"I need to question one of your previous collars. One Alfie Baines. Remember him? You put him away last year for fraud. He'd been cashing false cheques."

Nodding, Gene walked round to his filing cabinet and, after opening and closing two drawers, found the file he'd been looking for. "Got him. Slippery little so and so. White collar stuff, though – not violent. What's he got to do with your Whedon?"

"Baines got out early – good behaviour – and relocated to Manchester. Got friendly with Whedon. We think he might have been conspiring with Whedon to defraud the landlady – she came to the police to report it and that's when Whedon attacked her. Baines got scared and hightailed it back down here after we brought Whedon in. Uniform picked him up this afternoon, they're holding him over in Albermarle Street. I'll go and question him in the morning but I wanted to get your take on him first."

"Glad you still think you can learn from your elders and betters."

Annie swatted him on the arm with the file. "I learnt plenty from you, Guv, and some of it was even useful."

"I'll have a bit less of your cheek, young lady. And you don't have to call me Guv any more."

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?"

Gene paused for a moment, thinking. "Guv'll do."

"Where is everyone, anyway?"

"It's five past six. Where do you think they are?"

Annie grinned. Some things never changed. She took the file from Gene and began looking through it, throwing out the occasional question, making notes as she went. Gene pulled up a chair and watched her work, helping where he could, hiding his pride. Eventually Annie closed her notebook, stowing it carefully alongside the file in her bag. Gene asked, "Got everything you wanted?"

Annie nodded. "Thanks, Guv, this'll help a lot. Baines is the key to Whedon's motive – we need him."

"And I'm sure you'll get him." He watched as she packed her bits and pieces away, as efficient and meticulous as always. "How's Jenny?" he asked.

Annie's face split into a wide grin. "She's terrific, Guv. Bright and funny and never gives me a minute's peace." Her face fell slightly. "Misses her dad, though. She doesn't really understand."

"Must be hard," Gene muttered. Hard enough for him; must be devastating for Annie and the girl.

Annie knew just how hard Sam's death had hit Gene. She also knew not to try and talk to him about it. "Sometimes," she said. "But my Mam helps out when I'm working. She's been so understanding – she knows how important my job is to me. It kept me sane, you know, just after. And in a funny way, it's a link back to Sam."

Clearing his throat, Gene nodded. "Well, Sam'd be proud," he said awkwardly, eyes flitting uncomfortably around the room.

Annie's smile was tinged with sadness. "He'd certainly be surprised to see you down here, Guv," she replied, changing the subject. "Settled in now, are you?"

Gene sniffed. "Suppose so. Scum is scum whatever side of the Watford Gap you're on."

"People keep asking me why you moved. I tell them you needed the challenge. New city and all that. But to tell the truth, I still don't really know."

Gene leaned forward in his chair, staring at the floor. Flicking absently at a speck of fluff on his knee, he sighed tapped his foot. "Wasn't really the same, you know, after Sam."

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm still angry with him for being such an idiot." Gene paused and look up at Annie. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean…"

"No, it's all right, Guv. I was livid with him for ages, for leaving us alone. Got over that now, though. Now I'm just sad."

"Sad," Gene nodded, wondering how such a small word could encompass such a depth of emotion.

Annie scuffed her toe on the floor. "I always got the impression that it wasn't just Sam that prompted the move, though, Guv."

"Yeah, well." Getting up to pour them each a glass of whiskey, Gene thought back to the last few months in Manchester, the desperation that led him to seek his escape in the big smoke. Sam had been a part of it – a large part – but there was other stuff mixed up in there as well. "The missus clearing off didn't help, I suppose."

Annie smiled gently. "You didn't seem to see it coming, Guv."

Laughing mirthlessly, Gene shook his head. "Didn't understand it. Still don't, if I'm honest. Thought she had everything she wanted. Always made sure she had enough housekeeping money. Even slipped her a bit extra every now and then so she could treat herself. Never stopped her from going on her girls' nights out. Never laid a hand on her either. Don't know what she had to complain about."

"Guv," Annie chided softly. "You weren't always ideal husband material though, were you? I mean, there were the other women…"

Eyebrows raised, Gene shot her a sharp look. "You knew about that?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Everyone knew about that."

Gene's gaze shifted to the ceiling. "Old news," he sighed. "That's me all over. There was the odd tart here and there. Nothing serious. And I never, ever let the missus find out. Never rubbed it in her face."

"Well, that's all right then."

"Come on, Annie. I tried to make a decent life for us. That's what marriage is all about. Was good enough for me."

"Yes, well, perhaps it wasn't good enough for her." She paused, wondering how much more she could get away with. Oh well. In for a penny. "What about the rest of it?"

Gene sniffed. "Rest of what?"

"The rest of your relationship. The friendship, the support. Sharing, laughing, respecting each other." She thought briefly of Sam. "Loving each other."

Stifling a snort, Gene shook his head. "She never wanted any of that," he announced with certainty. "She just wanted a man with a steady income, a respectable situation, a better life than her Mam had. Three-bed semi, indoor loo, central heating, decent set of wheels. She never complained."

"No. Right until the day she moved out, eh?"

"Jesus, Annie. I'd been happy to see you."

"Sorry, Guv."

"No, you're all right, love. Nothing I don't know, really." He straightened his shoulders, trying to put the uncomfortable conversation behind him. "How about you, anyway?" he asked. "Is there anyone else for you?"

"God, no. No," Annie replied. "Couldn't. Too soon."

"It's been a couple of years," Gene said with unexpected gentleness. "I don't think Sam'd want you to hide away for ever."

"No, you're right. He'd want me to be happy. But he'd understand that I haven't quite finished grieving yet."

Resisting the urge to raise his eyebrows sceptically, Gene simply nodded and said, "Fair enough."

Silence pulsed round the office for a moment as each was caught up in their own thoughts. Giving herself a mental shake, Annie gave in to her curiosity and risked a final question. "What about you, then, Guv? Any Cockney ladies take your fancy?"

"Cockney? Not likely. It's all jellied eels and pie and mash with that lot. Wouldn't know a decent fish supper if they fell over one."

"Come on," she smiled. "There must be someone. You've always had a way with the ladies."

"Annie." He held up a warning hand. "There's no one."

Gene's gaze shifted from corner to corner of the room, evasive and uncomfortable. Annie didn't need to draw on her experience in CID to know he was hiding something from her. She just wasn't sure what.

xxx

Alex Drake shrugged into her jacket and headed up Luigi's basement stairs. Reaching the top, she paused. Either continue up, to her own flat, or back over the road to the station. A slight frown between her brows, she turned her back on Luigi's and made her way across the road.

Loathe as she was to admit it, Luigi's never held as much appeal when Gene wasn't there to share a bottle of chianti with. She'd stuck it out as long as she could but now she was in need of the comforting smell of cigar smoke and whiskey. Pushing quietly through the double doors, she looked across the darkened squad room, pausing when she made out two figures illuminated in Gene's office.

Gene was sitting in a chair in front of his desk, his elbows resting on his thighs and a cigarette dangling from his fingers. Sitting nearby, perched on the front of his desk, sat a small, attractive brunette, swirling a tumbler in her hand, kicking a foot slowly, revealing shapely calves beneath a stylish green wrap dress.

Alex blinked, rubbing a hand against her throat, trying to ease the sudden tightness. She felt heat prickle across her body, a flush rising from her collarbone to her cheeks. Quashing the emotion, she reminded herself that she had no claims on her DCI. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and pushed through the office door without knocking.

Gene looked up in surprise, not expecting to see her again this evening. Caught off-guard for a moment, he couldn't stop his feeling from reflecting in his eyes: passion, longing, regret, resignation. He blinked and they were gone. Alex was too busy staring at Annie to notice. Annie, though, was watching Gene, waiting for him to explode about someone barging into his office without knocking. She knew him well, could read him better than he realised. When the expected ear-bashing didn't materialise, pieces began falling into place.

"Yes?" Gene sniffed at Alex, brisk but not angry. "Did you want something? Only we're a bit busy here…"

Alex paused before thrusting her hand out towards Annie. "Detective Inspector Alex Drake. I don't think we've met."

Smiling, Annie clasped Alex's hand, shaking it gently. "Detective Sergeant Annie Tyler. I used to work with the Guv in Manchester. It's nice to meet you."

A wide grin split Alex's face. "Annie! I've heard so much about you. Lovely to meet you. What on earth brings you down to our neck of the woods?"

"Had to get some intelligence from the Guv on a case we're working on back home."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Intelligence from Gene? Hope you weren't too disappointed."

Annie's laughter rang through the room. "Actually, he's been very helpful."

"Yes, well," Gene grumbled, brushing Alex's arm unnecessarily as he reached around her to pick up his tumbler. "If you've finished your Mothers' Meeting, Drake, we were just about to make a move."

Disappointment briefly dimmed Alex's eyes. "I just came back to pick something up. I'll let you get on."

Looking from one to the other, Annie put together a few more pieces of the puzzle. "No," she said to Alex, sliding off the desk and pulling on her coat. "Don't go yet. I'd love to pick your brains a bit. I don't think I've heard of any other female DIs – it'd be great to get your tips on how you managed it."

Alex could sense Gene bristling beside her. "I don't want to intrude," she mumbled uncertainly.

Gene pulled on his own coat and picked up his keys. "Quite right. Anyway, I'm sure you've got plans. Seeing Evan, are you?"

Annie looked at Alex quizzically. "Who's Evan? Boyfriend?"

"What?" Alex shook her head absently; Annie watched Gene pretending not to be interested in her answer. "No, he's just a friend. And I'm not seeing him tonight."

"Right, that's settled then," smiled Annie, heading towards the door. She looked back at Alex conspiratorially. "Guv says there's somewhere to eat over the road, but since it's my only night in London I think it'd be nice to go somewhere special. A bit of a treat." Her eyes turned pleading. "You will come, won't you? Show me how you have fun in London?"

Alex allowed herself to be ushered out by Annie, Gene grumbling in their wake, and after picking up a few belongings from her desk she found herself sitting alongside Gene in the Quattro, issuing directions to a small bistro in Mayfair that she'd been to once with Evan.

When Alex and Evan had visited the little restaurant, it had been during a bright and busy lunchtime service. The evening atmosphere was very different – quiet conversations, starched linen, sparkling crystal, lit candles on every table, soft music in the background. A haven of intimacy, it made Alex immediately regret her suggestion, wishing she'd stuck to the bustle and blare of Luigi's instead. Too late to back down as Gene asked for a table for three, looking almost as uncomfortable as she felt.

The waiter led them to a table in the corner, distributing menus and handing the wine list to Gene. Alex was no longer surprised by the casual sexism of the 1980s but she still found it irritating on occasion. Gene surprised her, though, by seeking her advice on which wine to choose. Who knew? Perhaps she'd had some sort of civilising influence on him after all.

They placed their orders, Gene grumbling quietly about being forced to eat poncey French muck, Annie bemoaning Manchester's lack of high quality restaurants.

"I'm sure it will be better eventually," sympathised Alex. "In a few years, cities like Manchester and Leeds will be seen as the place to be."

Gene looked at her sceptically while making good progress with his starter. She was always making pronouncements about the future, usually about things that seemed completely improbable, and it used to drive him up the wall. Not lately, though. Now he just accepted it as part of what made her Alex.

She looked beautiful this evening, even though she hadn't made any special effort. The candlelight made her skin glow, her eyes sparkled brightly as she chatted to Annie about making her way in the male-dominated police force, her lips curving in a smile in response to Annie's good humour. He wished she'd smile more often, smile at him the way she was smiling at Annie this evening, looking relaxed, happy even. She only seemed to smile at him with sarcasm.

Annie was enjoying herself more than she'd expected to. Alex was great company, the restaurant was terrific and it was lovely to catch up with the Guv again. Not that the Guv had been paying much attention to Annie since they'd got to the restaurant. He seemed to have eyes only for Alex; the way he looked at her across the table made Annie feel a bit like a spare part. It reminded her of how Sam used to look her sometimes, but she pushed the wistful thought aside, determined not to get caught up in memories this evening. Not when she had other, more important things to do tonight. Turning her attention back to Alex, she smiled in recognition as the other women talked about something she called the glass ceiling.

Across the table, Gene's lips curled in mock disgust. Glass ceiling? If there was anything stopping women reach the top it was their insistence on spending good drinking time shopping and nattering. He saw that Annie was listening attentively though, nodding her head, adding comments here and there. Oh, great. Now they'd both be banging on about women's bloody lib and sex discrimination.

A waitress cleared away their first courses, smiling at Gene as she did so. She seemed encouraged as Gene smiled back and Alex noticed how she angled herself strategically as she bent to collect their plates, giving Gene plenty of opportunity to peek down her blouse. An opportunity he obviously didn't think to waste, Alex thought sourly, pursing her lips before looking away quickly as she caught Annie watching her.

As the waitress sashayed away from the table, Gene excused himself for a moment, leaving the women alone. "He's always been popular with the ladies," Annie ventured, watching as Gene made his way to the gents'.

"Mmm," murmured Alex, irritated at having to quash pangs of jealousy for the second time this evening. "He certainly talks a good talk," she agreed, "I'll give him that. Not a lot of evidence of follow through, though."

"Maybe not. Although," Annie replied with a sly smile, "perhaps he's not sure whether you want him to follow through."

"I don't know what you mean. What's it got to do with me?"

Annie looked at her with eyebrows raised. "I'd have thought that was obvious."

Leaning closer, Alex was about to question Annie further when Gene returned, drawing back his chair with a growl. "What's obvious?"

"Nothing, Guv," Annie said quickly, smiling up at him. Suddenly she glanced at her watch, widening her eyes and giving a small gasp. "Well, would you look at the time. I'd no idea it was so late. I'd best be off, busy day tomorrow." Quickly gathering her belongs, she made to rise from the table.

"No, wait," Alex began, trying to stop her with a hand on her arm. "I thought you wanted to enjoy your night in London."

"I did," she replied hurriedly. "I have. But I've got to go. You two enjoy yourselves, though. No need to leave on my account."

Annie was heading away from the table when Gene stood and caught her wrist, his back to Alex, staring at Annie through curious eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were up to something," he muttered.

"I'm up to nothing, Guv," she smiled innocently. "Just need a good night's sleep before questioning Alfie Baines."

"You don't have to leave yet," Gene hissed.

"Oh, I think I do." Looking over Gene's shoulder, she waved a goodbye to Alex. Putting her hand on Gene's lapel she reached up to brush his a kiss against his cheek. "Enjoy this evening, Guv," she whispered deliberately. "Take your chances. You never know; you might be surprised." And with that she was gone, leaving an awkward silence behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three's a crowd: Chapter 2**

After watching Annie's retreating back for as long as he could get away with, Gene reluctantly retook his seat opposite Alex. Why had she made such an early exit? Something about taking his chances. He'd always thought Annie had a sensible head on her shoulders, but now he began to have doubts. She'd sounded almost as loopy as Drake.

He fiddled with his fork for a moment before raising his eyes to Alex's. "So," he ventured awkwardly. "Here we are then."

"Yep," she nodded, holding his gaze for a moment before sliding her eyes away. Some of the lightness and ease had disappeared along with Annie; the atmosphere between them thickened as they sat at the table. Alex was conscious that what had begun as a friendly night out among colleagues had turned into something that looked a lot more like a date. She cleared her throat, desperately casting around for a topic of conversation, breathing out in relief as a waiter arrived with their main courses.

Gene sent Annie's plate back, shrugging at Alex. "May as well finish ours," he muttered, looking sceptically at the minimalist meal the waiter set before him. "Wish I'd kept Annie's now," he grumbled. At the sound of Alex's laughter, Gene felt himself relax slightly. Perhaps it would be all right. Although he'd probably still be hungry at the end of the meal.

Giving herself a mental shake, Alex reminded herself that this was Gene, a man she'd spent hours with, knew better than she did anyone else in this world. The setting might be different but the company was the same. They could do this. She struck up a conversation about something she'd seen in the news, smiling as he took the bait and responded with a light hearted comeback of his own.

Conversation now flowing more easily, Gene watched as Alex tucked into her meal. It looked like she was enjoying it, what little there was. He liked that about her, the way she ate with relish, the way she did everything with relish. No half measures with Bolly. Spearing a sliver of something that might once have been carrot, he listened as she chattered on, inconsequential conversation that he recognised as a deliberate attempt to lighten the mood. He joined in when required, happy to be in her company, enjoying the opportunity to watch her off duty.

If he was honest, he'd been searching for just such an opportunity for longer than he cared to admit. Oh, they'd shared many a meal in Luigi's, the team rowdy around them, talking over their caseload and squabbling about nothing, but this was – different. Just the two of them, intimate surroundings, tolerable food, decent bottle of white. It was laughable – he laughed to himself when he thought about it – but he wanted to court her, properly, the old-fashioned way. The way his mam would approve of. He wanted her to know that he knew she was different. The problem was that he'd been scared to ask her. So he decided to take advantage of the setting, making an effort to be charming and courteous, trying to make her understand that she was the only person in the room he could see.

That bit shouldn't be difficult, of course. He hadn't been able to see anyone else for months. She'd tottered into his world, all glossy lips and bouncing curls and endless legs, and he'd lost the battle for his heart before he'd even realised there'd been a war.

She smiled up at the waiter as he refilled her glass and he saw how completely relaxed she was in this place, with its crystal and crisp linen and more forks than he knew what to do with. He knew he'd never be comfortable with this side of her life; his idea of a good night out was steak and chips and more than one pint of Guinness. But, he conceded, it wasn't as difficult as he'd have imagined it would be. With only a little effort on his part he could relax enough to enjoy it. And the added bonus of every man in the place being jealous of him didn't hurt.

Alex watched as Gene began to relax. Taking a sip of her wine, she realised she was surprised by how much she was enjoying his company. She shouldn't be, she supposed – she'd enjoyed his company before – but each time it seemed to take her unawares. Warmed by the ambience, the soft lights and soft music, the smooth wine and the good conversation, she also began to lower her guard. Her mind wondered back to what Annie had said while Gene hadn't been there. About something being obvious. What, though?

The arrival of the waiter brought Alex back to the present. "She seemed nice, your Annie," Alex murmured as the plates were cleared away.

"She's not my Annie, but yeah, she's all right if you like that sort of thing," Gene sniffed.

"Come on, Gene. I could see you were fond of her." Alex didn't know why she was pushing it but the ease with which Gene and Annie had slipped into their old banter still rankled somehow.

Gene shrugged. "She was married to Sam. Hasn't had an easy time of it, having to bring up the kiddie on her own. She's done well to keep it together. Plus, she's not a bad copper, for a bird." He smiled as he said it, but to his surprise she didn't take the bait.

"She seemed like a very good copper," Alex replied absently. "And Sam must have loved her a lot. To come back to her I mean. To give up everything to be with her."

Staring at her, Gene wondered if it had finally happened – if Bolly had now officially lost the plot. What was she blithering on about now? He looked across at her but she was staring at the candle flickering on the table between them, a wistful expression on her face. Raising her eyes to his, he caught his breath at the yearning he could see there. She blinked it away before he could work out what she'd been yearning for.

"Sam was a soft nancy pillock," Gene grumbled fondly, "but he and Annie seemed happy enough. She took it badly when he, um, when he died."

"It must have been difficult for her," Alex agreed. "But then it would have been difficult for all of you."

Frowning, Gene shook his head. "We carried on all right. Chris was a bit cut up, he'd looked up to Sam I think, but I reckon Ray didn't shed too many tears. They never really got on." His left hand fiddled with a matchbook while he spoke, staring at it intently. She knew him well enough to know when he was holding back.

"You didn't always get on well with him, either, did you?"

A rueful smile shaped Gene's lips. "You could say that. We had what you might call differences in approach to policing. He was all for letting the scumbags walk if we couldn't dot all the Is and cross all the Ts in an investigation. I preferred to lock them up first and worry about the paperwork later."

"Did you bring him round to your way of thinking?"

Gene puffed his chest out slightly, nodding. "I like to think so. Loosened him up a bit. Got him to trust his instincts a bit more."

Smiling softly, Alex asked, "And you? Did you learn anything from him?"

Gene took a breath, staring at the table top. "Suppose," he muttered gruffly. He tapped his fingers against the stem of his wineglass. "He was always banging on about giving it your best, not settling for good enough. He had faith in me, even when I didn't have faith in myself. I think I'm a better copper for it."

Alex waited a beat. "You must miss him."

Straightening his shoulders, Gene made a deliberate attempt to shake off the melancholy. "I don't miss the way he could chew my ear off fifteen ways before breakfast. Gave me nearly as much grief as you."

Alex smiled gently, surprised to see the sadness still haunting his eyes. She'd never given enough thought to his feelings, she realised with a stab. The pain of his loss was real.

The line between human being and imaginary construct was becoming ever more blurred. She shouldn't care that Gene had grieved for Sam because Gene didn't exist. But she did care; so did that mean that he did exist? Whichever, her heart twisted at the thought of Gene going through such pain alone.

And if he could grieve, he could feel other emotions too. Pride and anger, certainly, but sometimes others – tenderness, perhaps, or affection. Desire.

She looked across the table at him as he studied the desert list. He'd left his tie at the office and opened a couple of buttons at his neck. In a dark blue suit jacket and crisp white shirt, he didn't look like an eighties throwback at all. He looked almost timeless. And, she acknowledged to herself, attractive. Tall and broad shouldered, with a rough masculinity she shouldn't like but she did, she'd noticed his physical appeal before but had been able to push it aside ever since he'd turned her down. He stuck out his lips in a pout as he flipped the page in the menu and her stomach flipped in sympathy. She wasn't sure she'd be so successful at ignoring her desire this time.

A waiter arrived and hovered over Gene's shoulder, an eyebrow raised in enquiry. Gene closed his menu with a snap. "Don't suppose you'll be wanting a pudding, Bolls? You women always seem too worried about the calories."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a little something," she replied, taking the menu from him and scanning the options. "Mmm. Cheesecake. Lovely. And coffee, please." She really didn't want to leave just yet, and smiled across at Gene as he placed their order.

The mood lightened and over coffees and deserts conversation flowed easily, moving away from the uncomfortable topic of Sam Tyler and on to other, easier subjects, from the state of the nation to the state of Ray's perm. The rest of the evening passed quickly, Alex and Gene enjoying the chance to talk and, occasionally, flirt, without worrying about the usual agendas and undercurrents. Finishing off her second coffee, Alex glanced around and noticed they were the only diners left.

"Probably time to make a move," she murmured and Gene nodded reluctantly, signalling to a waiter for the bill. He'd enjoyed the evening, seeing a new side to Alex. She'd let her guard down, dropped some of prickly defensiveness, and he'd taken full advantage, trying to get her to see there was more to him than the gruff exterior he showed to the rest of the team.

He didn't kid himself it would lead to anything, of course. She'd turned him down once before and he wouldn't be so stupid as to try again. But he cherished this brief moment of intimacy, filed it away to use as balm the next time she was off with some posh, rich tosser and he was left alone. Again.

Driving her home, Gene tried unsuccessfully not to notice the shape of her legs or the curve of her breast as she sat quietly alongside him. Drawing up outside Luigi's the silence stretched awkwardly between them. He wanted to see her upstairs, make sure she was all right, extend the evening by another few minutes. But he didn't want to risk the rejection, so he sat still for a moment, drumming his hands on the steering wheel, uncharacteristically uncertain.

For her part, Alex was equally unsure. She'd seen a side to Gene this evening that she hadn't suspected existed. He'd been charming, thoughtful and, if she was honest, incredibly bloody shaggable. She had no idea what he wanted from her and was wary of adding extra layers of complication to her already difficult existence in 1981. But she caught her breath as she caught his gaze, intent and focused utterly on her, before she blinked and reached to her feet for her bag. Good god, if he looked at her like that just one more time she wouldn't be held responsible.

Gene cleared his throat. "Er, thanks, Bolls. Alex. I had a nice evening." He stared through the windscreen, eyes unseeing, waiting for her to get out, hoping she'd take her time.

"Me too," she murmured, putting her hand on his arm as she turned towards him to say goodnight. He turned to meet her, staring at her hand, feeling the heat from her fingers even through his clothing. He raised his gaze to hers, not bothering to conceal the longing he was sure she could read, and took a sharp breath in as he caught sight of the fire blazing in her own hazel eyes.

"Bolls," he muttered, his eyes shifting to her lips and back again, his body edging closer. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she tilted her face up to his, her hand sliding along his arm to his body, pulling herself towards him.

He couldn't resist. Didn't want to. He lowered his head, his heart racing as he brushed her lips with his, groaning at their softness, the sweetness of their taste.

For a moment, Alex couldn't breathe. The feel of his lips pulled the air from her lungs. His tongue snaked out, trailing across her lips, and Alex shivered. She smoothed her palm on Gene's shirt front, reaching up and around his neck, pulling him closer. Opening her lips, she slid her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste him, shocked by how good it felt. She edged to the front of her seat and stretched around to him, slipping a hand under his jacket and curling it around his waist.

Deepening the kiss, Gene could think of nothing but the woman next to him, the warm flesh beneath his fingers. His hand slid to her hips, pulling her top free, fingers stealing beneath, stroking her ribs, reaching her back. She whimpered beneath his touch, wanting more, and he obliged, reaching up to cup her breast through the lace of her bra.

His thumb grazed across her nipple, peaking hard beneath his touch, and her murmurs of desire were nearly his undoing. He tried to pull her closer, wanting to feel her against him, but was thwarted by the angles and growled in frustration. His mouth roamed her face, her jaw, her throat, sucking and licking, scraping her with his teeth, nipping gently at her tender skin. He had to have more.

Alex's hands were busy on his body, undoing buttons, tugging on his shirt, pushing at his jacket. She was consumed with passion, desperate to taste him, to feel him against her. Shaking her head, trying to clear it, she dragged her mouth from his and pulled herself out of his arms, pressed herself back into her seat. Panting, staring at Gene with wide, wild eyes, she swallowed hard. He looked rumpled, dangerous, staring back at her with unmistakeable desire, a question in his eyes. She nodded, scrabbling for the door handle, unsteady as she got out of the car, watching him follow her. Fumbling in her pocket for her key, she opened the street-level door, Gene close behind her, and he was at her shoulder as she pushed the door closed.

He couldn't wait, couldn't keep his hands off her. Pushing her back against the door, he pressed his body into hers, his hands cradling her head as he pulled her into his kiss. She intoxicated him, he couldn't get enough, and as she lifted her arms around his neck he trailed his hands down her body, across her breast, around her waist. He lifted her to him, tight against him, and she whimpered into his mouth at the feel of him grinding against her.

Christ almighty, he wanted her, had to have her, was so hard it was painful, the ache would drive him mad. If he wasn't careful he was going to take her right there in the corridor. With some effort he wrenched himself away, taking her arm, tugging her up the stairs, guiding her hand with his as she struggled to get the key in the lock of her front door.

Crashing into her flat, they pulled off coats and jackets, boots and socks, hopping and stumbling to the bedroom, snatching kisses along the way. Gene didn't want her out of arm's reach for fear she'd change her mind if she got too far away. Alex couldn't stop touching him because he felt so good beneath her fingers.

They reached the bed and Alex scrambled on, turning around and kneeling on the edge, facing Gene, pulling him down for a kiss. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, smoothing her hands across his skin, down his arms, up his chest and around his neck, her lips never leaving his.

He groaned into her mouth, head spinning at her touch. He needed to be closer, to feel her skin against his. Tearing his lips away he tugged her top over her head, then stared down at her, in second-skin denim and a ruby red bra, eyes wanton and lips bruised. "Jesus, Alex," he muttered, reaching out to trace a line from her jaw to her shoulder. "I may never be able to see straight again." And he dipped his head, his lips where his fingers had just been, his hands busy unclipping her bra and slipping it from her shoulders.

Reciprocating in kind, she reached for his belt, overwhelmed by her need for him. "Gene, yes, God, yes," she cried as he bent to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, then harder, scraping his teeth across the tip, rolling it between finger and thumb. She gasped, her trembling hands at his belt, pulling the leather through the loops, slipping the button free and sliding down the zip. She pushed his trousers and shorts down, over his hips, his long, long legs, and he kicked them away.

He was hard and heavy before her and she curled her fingers around him, her eyes wide at the sight. She'd never have guessed he'd be so beautiful. Ducking down, she took him in her mouth, her hand still firm at his base, and he had to hold her shoulders for strength. He tasted of pure masculinity and she pumped her hand slightly as she sucked on him, snaking her tongue around his tip before swallowing him again, deep in her throat.

"Wait," he groaned, pushing on her shoulders, pulling his hips away. He pushed her to the bed, peeling her jeans from her legs. She lay staring up at him, wearing nothing but a tiny scrap of red lace, and he growled, hooking his finger into the elastic and flinging the knickers away. He joined her quickly on the bed, lying above her, his mind reeling at the feel of her naked body sliding against his.

How had this happened? How was he here, in her bed, about to live out his increasingly frequent fantasies with a warm and apparently willing Alex Drake? She was more beautiful in the flesh than he'd ever imagined, and he'd imagined a lot. For so long he'd dreamt of having her, of tasting and touching and loving her, but he'd never believed it would happen. He growled as her slender fingers traced desperate patterns on his spine, down his back, pulling him closer.

"Alex," he mumbled, his mouth at her shoulder, his weight on his elbows. She was wriggling beneath him, her legs parted for him, and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her but didn't know how long he could last. He needed it to be good for her. Sliding down her body, kissing and nipping as he went, he settled himself between her knees, breathing in her scent, admiring the view.

He dropped a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, smiling as Alex stifled a moan and twitched her hips up towards him. "Patience," he murmured, his tongue swirling in circles down her leg towards her hot centre.

"Please," she pleaded, her head shaking from side to side, fingers clutching blindly at the sheets. She felt more alive now than since she'd arrived in this insane world, and Gene had certainly never felt more real. Lust coiled tight in her stomach and she reached a hand to his head, threading her fingers through his hair, urging him down, desperate for him to ease the ache.

Her skin burned everywhere he touched her, sparks igniting into flame, making her cry with desire. His head inched slowly lower, lips caressing the sensitive flesh. Christ, she was beautiful. He traced a finger along her folds and she sobbed at the light contact, frustrated beyond measure, needing more, needing him. "Gene," she begged, "please." Slipping a finger inside her, he nearly folded at how slick she was, how ready for him. Taking a steadying breath he lowered his head, gently parting her folds, running the tip of his tongue along her.

Alex was shaking, unable to control the waves of pleasure crashing over her. She'd never imagined it could feel so good, so perfect. Gene slipped two fingers inside, thrusting slowly, circling his tongue over her clit in rhythm. Her hips rose to meet him, she was close now and blind to everything but the feel of his hands and mouth on her body. "Gene," she cried, "so good, please, feel so good," and he opened his mouth wide on her, sucking hard on her clit, sending her spiralling, gasping and cursing as she came.

He had to have her, couldn't wait a moment longer, and slid back up her body, nudging her thighs apart with his knees. "Alex," he groaned, and he pushed into her.

Their eyes locked. He began to move, thrusting slowly, deep within her. He'd never felt such completion, and if he hadn't been so aroused he'd have been terrified. He wanted her more than breathing and he never wanted to let her go. Staring up at him with wide, trusting eyes, she hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him down for her kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, sliding against hers, and her eyelids closed as the familiar heaviness began building again.

She tilted her hips towards him, meeting his every thrust, moaning with pleasure, gripping his shoulders, his back, his arse. "Christ," he grunted, sweat beading on his body, the effort of holding back almost too great. "So good, Alex, want this, want you." He grasped at her breast, squeezing, pinching the nipple until she cried out with sweet agony. Thrusting faster, deeper, he bit down on her neck, then sucked on the tender spot, his teeth and tongue hard against her flesh.

Pushing herself up to meet his thrusts, heat grew at her centre, spreading through her body like wildfire. "Gene," she panted, "yes, more," and she clutched at his shoulders, hanging onto him, tensing around him as she fell over the brink once more, shattering into pieces, crying his name.

"Yes," Gene growled into her shoulder, pumping faster, holding her firm beneath him until he could feel nothing but her, hot and tight around him. "Yes, Alex, Jesus Christ, yes," and he flooded into her, again and again, until he was spent.

Collapsing onto her, holding her close as he regained his breath, he desperately sought his usual detachment and control, panicking when it wouldn't come. Almost not daring to look, he lifted his head and she smiled up at him, open and warm and happy.

Smiling back, concealing his relief, he rolled to his side and gathered her next to him. "So," he asked, pulling the sheets over them and kissing her forehead, "did it live up to your expectations?"

She arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think I had any expectations?"

"Well, you're only human. Bound to have wondered."

Rolling her eyes, she snuggled into his chest. "It was okay," she mumbled sleepily. "Will get better with practice."

Smiling into the darkness, he cradled her close. He liked the sound of that.

xxx

Annie Tyler looked at her watch. Ten to eleven. She'd had a great morning, successfully interviewing Alfie Baines, and she reckoned she had enough now to make sure James Whedon didn't walk. She should be heading straight home but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the Guv.

Pushing through the squad room doors, she was disappointed to see his office was empty. In fact, most of the desks were unoccupied. Maybe they'd all been called out on a job.

Never mind. May as well grab herself a cup of tea before heading off. She made her way towards the small kitchen, pausing in her tracks at the sound of a soft giggle that seemed to be coming from that direction. She knew that giggle. And although she couldn't make out the words in the gruff response, she was certain she knew who the giggler was talking to.

Smiling, she walked quietly towards the kitchen's open doorway. Gene Hunt stood with his back to her, looming over Alex Drake, pressing her back against the cabinets. His head was bent towards her, his hand on her waist, and whatever he was whispering in her ear appeared to be very well received. She stared at him, an expression of mock outrage on her face, before leaning up to press her lips against his.

"Ahem," coughed Annie, catching Alex's eye.

"Annie," Alex yelped, pushing Gene away and grabbing at the cup of tea on the counter. "I didn't hear you come in."

"No," Annie smiled. "I don't suppose you did."

"Well, I, er, I'll just be off," Alex babbled, "nice to see you again." And with that she clutched her mug to her body and fled from the kitchen, avoiding Gene's gaze.

"I just stopped in to say goodbye," Annie grinned.

Gene sent her a narrow stare. She didn't appear surprised at what she'd witnessed – if anything it was as though she'd been expecting it. "Hmm," he murmured. "It's not what it looks like, you know."

"Isn't it? That's a shame, but if you say so…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Guv," she replied innocently. "I'm off now. Thanks for all your help with Baines, I'm sure we're going to nail Whedon."

"Well, okay, Annie love," he said cautiously. "Don't leave it so long next time."

"I won't," she agreed, reaching up to peck a kiss on his cheek. "I'm just happy you took your chances, Guv," she whispered into his ear. "They don't come along too often, you have to make the most of them when they do."

Shaking his head, a few pennies dropped in Gene's head. He owed Annie a pint, he realised. Maybe several.

Walking back out of the squad room, a small smile played across Annie's face. One of only a few genuine smiles since Sam... She and Sam had been so happy together, even if only for a short while. The Guv deserved to feel that way too. She hoped he'd get the chance.

xxx

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story, I'm always delighted to get feedback. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it.**

**Best wishes**

**Lou**


	3. Epilogue

**Three's a crowd: Epilogue**

Alex Drake sat at her desk, chewing her pen, trying to look as though she was doing something useful. In truth, she was staring into the empty office of Gene Hunt, trying not to worry that he was out on a job with Ray and that they'd both taken guns.

Giving herself a mental shake, she picked up a file and tried to focus. Of course Gene wouldn't do anything stupid. He'd be back before she knew it, large as life and twice as ugly. She smiled.

It'd been, what, nearly two months since she'd gone out to that dinner with Annie and Gene, and she'd only spent two nights alone since then. The first was early on in their relationship, when they'd talked themselves into thinking that it would be a good idea to give each other a bit of space. They'd been wrong. The other time was when he'd been on an overnight surveillance operation. She'd missed him so much it had terrified her. She'd given him a key to her flat soon after and had insisted he always stay over, even when they were both too exhausted or too pissed to do anything but fall into each other's arms and drift off to sleep. Not that he'd needed much persuading, though. He'd gradually brought more and more stuff round, clothes, razor blades, a few favoured books and records, making the little flat feel alarmingly like a home. Smiling to herself, she thought it unlikely that he'd view it that way – marking his territory more like – but either way it made her happy, made her look forward to clocking off every night and curling up with him.

She'd never have believed it. Never thought she'd be happy with someone like Gene, but then Gene wasn't really like anyone else. There was far more to him than he let on – more layers, more emotions, more vulnerability. And she'd certainly enjoyed peeling those layers away, getting to know the real him. It didn't hurt, she thought with a grin, that he was so bloody good in the sack. That's another thing she'd never have guessed. She'd assumed he'd be a less than generous lover, more interested in his own satisfaction than hers. She couldn't have been more wrong. His concern for her pleasure, his skill and sensitivity, left her reeling time after time.

He'd been adamant they keep the relationship from the team and she'd been happy enough to comply, although she was finding it increasingly difficult to pretend that she had nothing but professional feelings for her DCI. Maybe the charade was getting hard for him too. He'd seemed a little preoccupied of late, as if he had something on his mind, but he'd denied anything was wrong when she'd asked him about it.

Hearing his familiar tread along the corridor, Alex smiled to herself. Of course he was fine. She really should stop worrying. He pushed through the double doors, Ray following, along with a couple of PCs and a shabby looking man in handcuffs. Standing in the middle of the squad room he issued orders about the questioning and detention of the suspect before catching Alex's eye.

"Successful morning, Guv?"

"Mmm," he mumbled, running a hand distractedly through his already ruffled hair. "Turned out okay in the end, I suppose, but not without a few hiccups along the way." He turned a dark stare on Ray, who suddenly seemed uncharacteristically busy with his paperwork.

"Guv, I've been thinking," she began, a teasing smile on her face, but he held up his hand.

"Not now, Alex," he said abruptly, vanishing into his office and sitting heavily at his desk.

What was that about, Alex wondered to herself. The op can't have gone that badly – they brought the suspect in, after all – so why was he in such an odd mood? She didn't think she'd done anything to annoy him – well, nothing more than the usual – but something was definitely up.

She looked over as the phone rang in Gene's office. He answered curtly then dropped the receiver on his desk and rose to close his door. Retaking his seat, he turned so his back was to the squad room and continued his conversation in low tones. Alex's throat tightened uncomfortably and a shiver of apprehension ran up her spine. This didn't look good.

Later that morning Alex spotted Gene heading into the kitchen and she picked up her mug and followed him in. Throwing him a smile, she was relieved when he smiled cautiously back, looking around to check they were alone before reaching out gently to cup her jaw.

"Difficult morning?" she asked.

"I've had better," he grunted.

She smiled sympathetically. "Well, can you get away for lunch? Maybe a quick break from this place will do you good."

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, Bolls, no can do. Prior engagement."

"Oh. Um, okay," she replied uncertainly. "Later, then?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Later." He looked at her again, a curious expression on his face, then disappeared back to his office before she could ask him just what exactly his prior engagement consisted of.

It's nothing, she told herself with a shake. There's no way he's seeing anyone else. He didn't have time, for a start. And she made sure he didn't have the energy. Truth was, she just couldn't contemplate the idea that he might be unfaithful. If she did, it felt like someone taking a cheese grater to her insides. She hadn't admitted it to him but she'd confessed to herself: she was in love with him. Sometimes she thought he may even feel the same about her, although he was hardly the sort of man given to flowery declarations. Usually she didn't mind – it was part of what made him him – but right now the combination of her own insecurities and his inability to tell her what he really felt was leaving her feeling increasingly anxious.

After spending a lonely lunch break at her desk, Alex tried not to notice that Gene's 'prior engagement' had kept him out of the office for over 90 minutes. She didn't catch his eye when he eventually returned, but looked up a short while later when she sensed him looming over her desk.

"Yes, Guv?"

"You free tonight, Drake?"

She frowned. Of course she was free. On the rare occasions these days when she did anything without him she told him in advance. "Yes," she nodded. "Free."

"I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight," he said quietly. "Just the two of us. Want to talk to you about something. Not Luigi's."

She looked up into his face, hoping to see affection and anticipation. Instead she saw wariness and anxiety. Her mouth suddenly dry, she nodded. "Okay."

"Right," he muttered. "Pick you up at seven." And he hightailed back to his office, closing the door resolutely behind him.

At five to five, Alex packed her bag, shrugged into her jacket and left the squad room. Gene had been called into a top-floor meeting not long after the dinner invite and hadn't reappeared since, leaving Alex to spend the rest of the afternoon panicking about what the evening would hold in store.

He couldn't be leaving her. She refused to accept it. Okay, maybe things had got pretty intense pretty quickly, but she'd got the impression that he'd been happy about that. That he'd been waiting long enough, that they were old enough to know what they wanted. Still, if it was more space he needed, she'd find a way to give it to him. Whatever he wanted. She couldn't lose him.

She wasn't going to give up without a fight. Arriving at her flat she showered quickly and tended to her hair and make-up. She smoothed delicate floral body lotion across her skin and spritzed matching perfume behind her ears and between her breasts before carefully unwrapping the tissue paper from the items she'd bought on her way home from work. Tiny, expensive scraps of black satin trimmed with pink lace, she was certain he'd like them. That is, if he still wanted to see them.

The knickers sat low on her body and tied at the hip with pink ribbons. She slipped them on above the black suspender belt then bent to attach sheer black stockings. Finally she pulled on the bra, discreetly padded and perilously low cut, enhancing her already generous breasts. Watching herself in the mirror, she smoothed a hand across the cups, feeling the hardness of her nipples beneath her fingers. She closed her eyes as she thought of Gene, rolling her thumb across a taut peak, breathing in sharply as she imagined it was Gene's mouth on her body. Catching sight of her reflection, she grimaced ruefully and pulled her hand away. Far better to wait for the real thing. She didn't dwell on what she'd do if the real thing wasn't forthcoming.

She finished dressing, pulling on a soft red jersey dress that draped close across her body, the cowl neckline giving occasional glimpses of the flesh beneath and the narrow skirt finishing just above her knee. Drawing a slim black belt around her middle, emphasising her slender waist, she stepped into tall peeptoe shoes and was ready just in time to hear Gene sounding the horn of the Quattro.

Gene's heart nearly stopped when he caught sight of Alex hurrying across the street to join him. She looked amazing. She always looked amazing, of course, but tonight… He couldn't put his finger on it but somehow she looked different, even sexier than usual. Desire raced through him at the thought of the body beneath the red dress, and he gulped.

Get a grip, Hunt, he told himself, pushing aside the treacherous thoughts, hoping he wasn't about the make a huge mistake. He shook his head. Just get through this evening, say what you've got to say and after that – well, what would happen after that was anyone's guess.

Alex caught his lips with hers as she got in the car but he pulled away sooner than she'd have liked. Her attempts to lighten the mood fell on stony ground as Gene appeared even more distracted now than earlier, replying in grunts or single words. Eventually she fell silent, trying to quell her unease, but as he pulled up in front of the bistro they'd been to with Annie on their first night together she couldn't help but worry.

"Why here?" she asked, striving for casual.

"Seemed appropriate."

They took their seats and placed their order, sipping uneasily at wine and water, making their way awkwardly through starters and main courses. Gene stared quietly at the table top, Alex became more and more concerned about his mood. As the waiter cleared away their plates, Gene took hold of Alex's hand and dragged his gaze up to meet hers. He couldn't put it off any longer. Not fair to either of them.

"Alex," he began. "There's something I've been wanting to say. I've been thinking it for a while now and – well – I think it's probably best if I just come out and say it."

Alex gripped tightly onto his hand, willing herself to stay calm. "No," she replied quickly. "Gene, you don't have to do this. Please, just think about it. Just wait."

Shaking his head, he leaned closer. "I have to do this, Alex. I'm sorry. I can't let this go on any longer without telling you… This is hard for me, Alex, you know it is. Please don't make it any harder."

Blinking quickly, she nodded. "Okay," she gulped. "If you're sure."

He looked at her for a moment, trying to gather his courage. Eventually he let go of her hand and reached into his trouser pocket. "Wanted to give you this," he said gruffly, handing over a small leather box.

Whatever Alex had been expecting it wasn't this. She looked down, taking the box in slightly unsteady fingers and flipping the lid. "Oh, Gene," she whispered. "They're lovely."

"You said you liked them when you saw them last weekend. Went back to get them today."

"Thank you," Alex breathed, taking the antique diamond and ruby earrings from their velvet nest and fastening them in her ears. "But, why?"

Gene shrugged and looked away, leaving Alex to her uncertainty. The earrings really were beautiful, she'd admired them when she and Gene had been strolling through an antiques market the previous week. But were they a token of affection or a parting gift?

Taking a deep breath, Gene said quietly, "They are beautiful, Alex. Beautiful and classy and elegant, just like you." Gene caught her gaze for a moment before looking away again. "I wanted you to have them because I want you to know how much you mean to me. You drive me up the wall with your fruitcake ways and I haven't had a moment's peace since you joined the team. I've never had anyone second-guess me the way you do and still you accuse me of never listening. And you're a liability in the office with those very distracting legs. But I wouldn't change you, Alex. Wouldn't want to go back. Just wanted you to know that."

Sliding her hands across the table to his, Alex wove their fingers together, blinking hard, trying to control a grin. Relief coursed through her and she nearly laughed at how wrong she'd been, how magnificently and wonderfully wrong. "Gene," she smiled, pausing until he looked her in the eye. "Thank you. For the earrings, obviously. But for all this too." She waved a hand around the restaurant. "And I wouldn't change anything either."

Gene risked a small smile. So far, so good. "Funny you should say that," he replied, reaching into the briefcase he'd left at his feet. "I got you something else." And he handed over a smallish cylindrical package wrapped in brown paper.

Alex took it cautiously. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Tearing away the paper and the layers of tissue beneath, Alex bit back a gasp. "Gene," she whispered. "How did you know?"

Gene watched as she turned the small Royal Doulton vase around in her hands, examining it from every angle. "You like it then?"

"Like it? I love it. Of course I love it." She'd spotted the vase on the same day she'd seen the earrings and although she hadn't said anything to Gene at the time he must have noticed her appreciation. It was nowhere near as valuable as the earrings but somehow the vase was worth more to her because of the thoughtfulness behind it. "I don't know what to say. Thank you again." She set the vase on the table and reached over to squeeze his fingers, running her thumb softly across his knuckle.

Clearing his throat, Gene took her hands in both of his and held tight. "I thought it would look nice in your flat, Alex," he said carefully. "But I thought it might look better somewhere else. Somewhere we chose together. I, um. I'd like us to live together."

A bubble of shocked laughter escaped her lips. "You want us to live in sin?" she grinned. "And there was I thinking you were the old fashioned type."

"Flaming hell, woman," Gene blurted, anxiety making him unwary. "I'd have asked you to bloody marry me if I hadn't thought you'd say no."

It felt to Alex as though the rest of the room just melted away, leaving her alone with Gene. "What did you say?"

Gene drummed his fingers furiously on the table. What the hell had he gone and said that for? Shit shit shit buggering shit. And why did it sound as though everyone in the restaurant had stopped talking? "I – um – nothing," he muttered.

"No, Gene. What did you just say?"

"Drop it, would you, Alex? Doesn't matter. Just – think about the living together idea, eh? Don't just dismiss it out of hand. Now, can we go?" He signalled to a waiter for the bill and began gathering his belongings, suddenly very keen to get going, but Alex remained determinedly still.

"I'll think about it if you'll tell me again what you just said."

Gene's shoulders slumped as he puffed out a breath. He laid his hands flat on the table and stared at them, wondering where to begin. Of course he wanted her to marry him. He never wanted to wake up without her again. Wanted everyone to know that somehow, miraculously, she was his. But it seemed so unlikely. He knew how much she valued her independence, he couldn't imagine her giving that up. Couldn't imagine asking her to, bloody wilful, bloody stubborn woman. And the chances of her saying yes, of her taking him on permanently rather than just on approval, seemed so unbelievable tiny that it hardly seemed worth the risk. But there was something in her face, in her eyes, telling him to go out on a limb. He slid his hands across to hers and took hold of them gently.

"You must know how I feel about you by now, Alex. You're all I want. I want to be with you forever. Alex Drake, will you marry me?"

Studying her face, waiting for her answer, Gene felt each second as though it was an hour. He struggled to breathe, his gaze skidding away from hers and down to the table top, flitting from corner to corner of the room, as her prepared himself for the worst.

Alex, too, listened to the silence stretching between them, repeating his words in her head, making sure she'd understood. Slowly she nodded, a wide grin splitting her face as she caught hold of his hands, forcing his eyes back to hers. "Gene Hunt. Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, you insufferable oaf of a man. Yes, I don't ever want to be without you. Yes, I will marry you. Soon, please."

Gene blinked, wondering if he was missing the punchline. As it dawned on him that she wasn't joking he felt as though a freight train had hit him in the stomach. Catching his breath, he managed a smile. "Soon, then. Okay. I can do soon."

A peal of delighted laughter rang from Alex's lips and she hooked an arm around Gene's neck, pulling him close. "I can't wait, she smiled into his ear, nuzzling at his neck. "I mean, really. Let's go." Gene slapped a few notes on the table and followed Alex out of the restaurant rather quicker than was decent.

Arriving back at her flat, Alex found she felt unexpectedly nervous. She had no reason to be – she and Gene had spent so many evenings together now it was second nature – but the events of the evening, the commitment they'd made to each other, brought out her shyness and she bustled around clumsily, hanging up clothes, tidying away clutter, pouring drinks with unsteady hands, until Gene took pity on her and came over, taking a slug of the scotch before setting the glasses on the kitchen counter and folding her gently in his arms.

He dropped soft kisses on the top of her head, breathing her in while he held her close. She was his now and he never had to let her go. Closing his eyes for a moment in gratitude for whatever had brought her crashing into his world, he reflected that if this was what contentment felt like he'd been missing out big time until now.

She pressed herself closer, raising her head for his kiss. Looking down at her, catching sight of the love dancing in her eyes, Gene's stomach lurched. Would it matter if he never said the words? He hoped she wouldn't mind, that she'd know how he felt anyway. That's what the whole evening had been about. Him showing her how he felt, that he felt the same way.

He lowered his mouth to hers, brushing her lips with the gentlest of kisses, hearing her sighs as she melted against him. She tasted beautiful, warm and sweet, and he wondered if he'd ever get used to her particular flavour. He doubted it.

Raising his head, he took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the bedroom. His gaze roamed hungrily over her as she walked in front of him, the red dress clinging lovingly to her shapely behind, perfect calves encased in black nylon, feet poised precariously in spiky heels. He took a deep, steadying breath, determined to take his time, to make it perfect for her.

His determination was put to the test straight away as she reached the bed, turning to face him before pulling the dress slowly over her head. "You like?" she asked playfully as he stared at her, her skin luminous against the black and pink, her incredible legs encased in lace-topped stockings. He nodded. "I like."

He wanted her so much he wondered for a moment if he would be able to move. She solved his problem by sashaying towards him, pulling on his tie until his head was level with hers then pressing her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth, curling her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

"Gene," she murmured into his mouth as she removed his tie, her fingers busy with the buttons on his shirt. "Let me show you," she whispered, sliding her hands across his chest, pushing his shirt from his shoulders, kissing his neck, his collarbone, "just how much," unbuckling his belt, slipping the button from its hole and lowering the zip, pushing trousers and shorts to the floor, "I love you." She knelt before him, taking his hard cock in her grip, running her hands along its length and drawing it into her mouth.

"Jesus, Alex," he groaned, emotion and desire overwhelming him. She snaked a tongue around his tip, licking and kissing, before taking him deep into her throat, sucking harder, stroking a finger underneath from his arse to his balls.

Gene's knees nearly buckled beneath him. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Pulling her to her feet he kissed her fiercely, desperately, trying to show her he felt the same. He hooked an arm under her knees and carried her the short distance to the bed, showering her face with kisses, running his hands down her body, wanting to touch every part of her.

She squirmed beneath his touch, arching her back to allow him access to the clasp of her bra, gasping as he slid his hands beneath the cups, her nipples pebbling against his fingers. He pinched gently, loving how they grew at his touch, then pulled the bra quickly away before lowering his head and taking one hard, aching nub into his mouth.

"Gene, please," Alex begged, needing more. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him close, as he sucked hard on her nipple, pushing it against his teeth with his tongue, scraping the tip, nipping at it until she cried out in ecstasy.

Gene slid down her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses across her ribs and stomach as he went, until he was settled between her knees. He pulled at the ribbons holding her knickers in place, smiling as the bows unravelled in his fingers. "Oops. That was careless," he murmured as he threw them to the floor. The stockings stayed in place.

He stared down at her, at the curls between her thighs, at the folds of feminine flesh they concealed, and wondered if it would ever stop feeling like the first time, if he would ever stop being amazed by the perfection of her body. He dropped a tender kiss on the inside of her knee then ran a finger gently down from her navel to her centre, parting her to his gaze. He circled her clit with his finger then leaned closer, his tongue replacing his hand, swirling across her again and again, her hips bucking beneath him, her moans of encouragement filling his ears. He slid a finger insider her, eased it gently in and out in time with the thrust of her hips, then took her clit between his lips, sucking and licking until she clenched against him, panting and begging, calling his name.

Sliding back up her body he cradled her gently against his chest, kissing her face, her lips, murmuring words of comfort as she came back down to earth. He wanted her desperately, painfully, but he knew there was no need to rush, that she wasn't going anywhere. After a moment she looked up at him, smiling at the heat blazing from his eyes.

"Your turn," she murmured, pushing him to his back and sitting astride him. His cock was still hard and it twitched beneath her as she rubbed herself along its length.

It was Gene's turn to beg as Alex teased him, kissing and stroking him, his neck, his chest, his aching cock, bringing him to a haze of mindless desire. He wanted nothing but to drive into her, to make her his. He pulled at her hips, trying to position her over him, but she resisted, taking his hand instead and pushing his middle finger inside her. Sliding her own in beside it they worked her together until she was just as desperate as him, and she pulled their hands away and sank onto him, stretching to take all of him, gasping at how completely he filled her.

"Gene," she breathed, staring down at him, at the face that had come to mean so much to her. She stroked a finger down his cheek. "It took me a long time to realise it. Even longer to tell you. But this is it, for me. It's where I want to be."

He glanced up at her, naked but for stockings and earrings. "That's good to know, Drake," he grunted. "But if you don't shut up and bloody fuck me I'll have your bloody badge."

Smiling, she lowered her body to his and took his mouth in a long, deep kiss. Riding him slowly, listening to his groans of pleasure, she held him tight. She gripped his hips with her thighs, dipping onto his cock over and over until she was weak, mindless for him. "Please," he muttered, "want you, Alex, make me come, please."

She was close herself and increased her pace, thrusting against him harder and faster, his hips rising to meet hers, following her lead, until with a shout he flooded into her, his arm slung tight around her back, holding her close as the pleasure crashed through him.

His release sparked her own and pulling hard on his hips she tightened around him, shouting his name, her whole body awash with glorious sensation. "Gene," she panted, flopping unsteadily onto his chest, an arm curving around him as she sought to regain her breath. "You know, you're not bad for an old bloke."

"Oi," he yawned, pulling her closer to him an dropping a kiss on her nose. "Less of the old. I like to think of myself as experienced." He felt her smile against his chest as she relaxed into him, tracing idle patterns on his body, sleep creeping up on her.

Holding her closely, Gene could still scarcely believe she'd said yes. To be honest, he was amazed he'd even managed to ask. If it hadn't been for that phone call from Annie this morning, he doubted he'd have had the courage. But Annie had faith in his instincts and told him to trust them too. She wasn't a detective sergeant for nothing, it seemed. She'd been spot on.

Peering down at Alex, Gene smiled as he heard her slow, even breathing, saw her eyelids firmly closed. He loved it when she fell asleep against him like this. When she showed him how much she trusted him. Taking a deep breath, he whispered softly, "I love you too, Alex." Hmm. Not as difficult as he'd expected. Maybe next time he'd try it when she was actually awake.

He drifted quickly off to sleep, not noticing Alex smiling against his chest at his words, her arm tightening protectively around him. Somehow, it seemed, they'd found peace at last, together.

xxx

**AN – Thank you for all the kind comments and favouriting. It's great when you let me know what you think. I hope you don't mind this bit of unabashed fluffery – I needed something sweet to get me through the darker waters of series two. See you after the first episode.**


End file.
